KMProjectPlus -Gekota's Shampoo Phantasmagoria
by Zaffron
Summary: -Phantasmagoria: sequences almost real that usually appear in dreams. A constantly changing medley or real or imagined images (as in a dream)- This story will take you to depths corners of our heroes minds, and show what a Gekota shampoo got to do with them in a funny way, you won't be disappointed, comedy, romance, action and mystery all wrapped up in a single one shot! Enjoy!


**KMProjectPlus -Gekota's Shampoo Phantasmagoria**

_-Phantasmagoria: Sequences almost real that usually appear in dreams. A constantly changing medley or real or imagined images (as in a dream)-_

Kamijou Touma's mornings are usually a complex feeling between the bliss, of the opportunity for another day of living with this curse of misfortune he call's daily life, and the oblivious despair of knowing this misfortune will come sooner or later to bite his ass when he least expect it, well at least he can relax a little in his even more little bathtub, before shaking the drowsiness away and have to face that daily battle called "feed Index-san", the sun was raising and the warmth rays flow through the window, it's like a catharsis for the poor, beated and unlucky protagonist of our story, for some reason the essence of flowers feels quite nice too, but wait a minute, this Kamijou-san don't have flowers in his bathroom, not even a garden close by, so what's this mysterious fragrance he is perceiving? Well… some people say, when they have this kind of feeling, they can smell the sweet essence of flowers when there is no one close by, is because an angel is close to by, curious thing indeed, some times you can hear the soft noise of a bell too, but this is not the case for our Kamijou-san, it sounds more like a… mumbling?

Now that our hero heard such strange noise he slowly opens his eyes, the light of the dawn is a little dim, the first thing he notices is a round bulge in front of him.

-Oh, so this is where that nice flower fragrance comes from- Kamijou now finds the source of his concerns, and satisfied proceeds to sleep a little more, before to forcefully have to wake up and do his chores.

- Wait a minute, what was that?- Kamijou-san open one more time his eyes, and see such round bulge in front of him, in a close look it's brown, seems to be covered in hair, or is the air coming from it? The bulge keeps mumbling. Oh! So it's a head, thinks our smart hero.

Now Kamijou-san is petrified, the head is connected to a body, he has to distance himself a little to appreciate the details, and obviously someone is sleeping beside him in his bathtub, a chest nut hair and green pajamas give away his owner.

-Oh, it's just Misaka…- Says Kamijou before calming himself, -Misaka?! How can this be?! - Kamijou take a look in the door, it seems closed with the key still in it, and a chair blocking it, not to mention a little chain he put just in case.

-Window closed too…- Kamijou remembers how he make sure the bars in the window are sturdy the last night, just in case, nothing abnormal like being drunk last night happened, so why Misaka-san was sleeping so comfy next to him in his bath tube?

-Mummble…- She smiles from ear to ear while sleeping and mumbling again: - This time punish game… You will do whatever I like…- Misaka-sama seems to sleep-talk.

Now Mister Kamijou feels a very human like sensation of fear, anticipating a certain doom, oh, and he is scared of what Misaka-san will do with him when she wake up, now slowly he tries to separate from her, like somebody trying to get away from a lions den, no time to rationalize why the heck she's here, the instinct of conservation says: Run buddy, RUN!; So now the mighty Imagine breaker is sweating buckets, moving as slowly and careful he can.

-You can't escape my punishment you idiot… come here and face me… - "Man, she talks a lot", thought our sweated hero, just when a pair of strong, but delicate, arms capture him around his neck dragging his head to her bosom, now Kamijou is tramped with a visible red sweaty face, although just for a split moment he though this felt quite nice…

Now Kamijou-san is in trance between the tender sensations in his face, the warmth that follows this and the luring scent, he is totally tramped, and now Misaka-san seems to react.

-Hum… Kirugumar… since when you grown up spiky hair…- Misaka-san seems to talk to her plush bear half sleepy while the scent of a certain idiot invades her senses, -You smell so nice…- now Misaka-san, slowly open her eyes, looking in front of her a certain spiky figure.

-A sea urchin? - Now she opens her eyes even more, this unfamiliar place doesn't look like her dormitory, more like a bathroom but not hers, even more, this is not Kirugumar, is another thing.

-Mi…Misaka-san please, pretty please, let go of me… if you could? - And it talks!

A loud scream is heard outside Kamijou Touma apartment, inside, Misaka Mikoto is against a wall, while Kamijou Touma is against the other one, with his right hand raised against the attacks of the girl.

-What!? What the hell I'm doing here?!- Mikoto explodes in confusion and embarrassment.

-That's what I wish to know Misaka…- Touma protects himself with caution and fear.

-You… Did you just kidnapped me, while I was sleeping in my bed and bring me here to do unspeakable things?!

-I swear for everything that is holy and pure in this world that it's not the case!- Kamijou was embarrassed but the panic was the most perceptible emotion reflected in his face.

-Then explain me, why the heck I am here, and you better be credible, or else! - Misaka it's starting to spark dangerously in her Gekota pajamas.

-P-Please Misaka-san hear me out! This Kamijou-san is incapable of doing such terrible things to you, I swear by whatever you like, I'm a victim here too! You're the only person who know my secret and I trust you with it, why in the world I would do something like that to the only person I can trust like that?! – Good one Kamijou… she seems to buy it.

- I-Is that so...? - That concept of 'My important person' seems to have touched some emotional fiber in the right time, she is calming herself.

-Ye… yes, maybe someone is trying to make you a joke to put us in an awkward situation for some unclear motive… like, I don't know, fighting each other to um… separate us, as comrades.

-Oh please, who could have such interest and be capable of make me appear here from my… - Some thinking seem to put the wheels of her head in motion with a click

-Misaka-san...? – Kamijou is now in calm himself.

-K-U-R-O-K-O…! – Now, that battle roar seemed more frightening than the maddening laugh of Accelerator or the pole swinging of a saint, thought Kamijou Touma.

-Shirai-san? Her teleportation could be the how she teleport you to my bathroom? – Kamijou looked a bit skeptical about it.

- Of course! Who else could have a motive to make me kill you! - Misaka was sparking again while she walks to the door and practically snatches it from its place, she's so angry to look around Kamijou apartment and notice Index still sleeping in the bed with a bubble in her nose, well its still dawn, not even the chickens lie eggs yet, so it's a little bit early in the morning to have conflicts with that.

-Misaka, where are you going? - Kamijou stops her.

- Where? To my dorm of course! I have some manners to teach that kouhai of mine.

- Well, I get that, but you're going dressed like that? - Kamijou points to her Gekota pajamas (official trademark, deluxe edition).

-We-well it's not like I really like these, it's just I like the comfortableness of this one in particular.

- I mean, yours are cute, but it's still freezing outside, you will catch a cold like that, let me hand you some of my clothes - Kamijou browse in his drawers some attire fit for her or at least in what she could fit.

-C-cute…- She babbles

A moment later, Touma hand her his P.E uniform, not much, but it can guard her against the coldness and it's adjustable.

-T-thanks, I-I will return it as quick as possible - Misaka got the clothes a lot baggy in her, but its ok, for her feet his training shoes will do, a lot bigger in comparison, but for some reason, she feels warmth.

-Off you go, middle school girl, I'll be seeing you - Says Kamijou with a somewhat smile while taking her outside and to the street.

-Yeah, I'm on my way to deal with some matter- Misaka remember her angriness while she starts to run in the empty streets with some gruesome countenance.

-I don't wanna be in Shirai-san shoes… now… what will I do with my bathroom door? -.

While Misaka dashes through the streets, she turns back her head to see Kamijou getting on his apartment, at a certain distance.

- So there he lives… It's surprisingly close to the park - She whispers while crossing the park in the direction to Tokiwadai dorms at full speed.

When she returns, to the doors of the building it's surprised by the dorm manager

-Misaka-san exercising so early in the morning? -.

-Yes… I just wanted to have a stroll… to stretch a little - she was panting but the determination in her voice caused by her anger don't raised suspicion, while she climbed the stairs to her room mate side.

Misaka, opened slowly the door with a little squeak… everything was in calm inside, like nothing have happened, Shirai Kuroko was sleeping soundly in her warm bed, not seeing the black shadow, with the red eyes and aura of Misaka Mikoto in front of her.

-He he… Onee-sama not there… it's embarrassing… let me have fun with you instead… - Kuroko was having a pleasant dream… maybe too pleasant for her own good, because that was the last drop in Misaka's tolerance, this will be a slaughter.

-Kuroko, you pervert!- Outside of the room the lighting bluish bolts flied through the door, the sounds of smashing, cracking, squashing, punching, screams, a begging cry of pain and mercy then an electric sound was heard in the corridor of all the rooms, the inhabitants opened their doors with a sleepy face, wondering the noise, all the girls looked one to another while one Tokiwadai student asked.

-Misaka-sama and Shirai?

-Yeah… the usual - At this, all the girls closed their doors to try to sleep a little longer, like nothing happened.

When Misaka Mikoto finished her deed, in the floor lies only a motionless charcoal with humanoid form, formerly know as Shirai Kuroko, sparks go through the dark matter that now is her body, the smoke was heavy, seemed like she was well cooked.

-Onee-sama… why…? - She collapses, so everything is right with the universe… for now.

-Honestly… I don't remember beating her like this at all, but how could she do such a thing… - Misaka was in the bath after the beating, she was sweating a lot, so wanted to dip herself in the shower, the clothes provided by Kamijou were wet, but her own sweat was not perceptible by her, only the scent of him, for some strange reason that calmed her, like a charm.

-Maybe… it's a god idea to not take a bath after all and stay like this… (!) What am I saying? I cannot go to school like this! - She poured cold water over her just to think straight, then prepared the bath tube to relax a little, when she was inside, she have a déjà vu, of Kamijou's bath.

-It was warm… - and that's it.

Returning to Touma's side, everything seemed so subjective, the mayhem in the morning looked like just a nightmare in the evening, well, just for the door, before that, was quite… pleasant, something about that flowery scent was still present in his mind, like something you don't want to forget.

-So… I avoided the imminent doom by a Gekota frog hair length… she was fluffy and warm - That thinking stayed with him, all day.

Now in the evening when Kamijou-chan, buys his daily supply of proteins in the super market, walking through shelves, to get at the casher, some fragrance pick up his nose, like a cat to catnip, it was a pyramid of Gekota shampoo on offer at half a price, maybe they got to many existences or not many people, albeit kids, wanted it, but to him it was infatuating for some reason, maybe he could make an exception in the budget, he needed some shampoo anyway, because the soap leaves his hair, way too spiky.

-It's not too pricey anyway - He convinced himself and added it to the basked.

In his way home, he was looking at both sides of the way, in search for a certain sumbuddy, just in case.

-Weird… when you look for her she's not around, but when not… - Resigned, he arrive at the apartment where Index only can repeat 'gimme food' in a variety of ways proper of a polyglot, maybe he should vary the quantity of carbohydrates in her diet, tends to make her hyper and sharp tooted, surprisingly aside from the morning the day was uneventful, something weird for a Kamijou.

-Maybe when you look for somebody, they won't show up… - He fed Index, thanks to the almighty… discounts of the super market, in third rate goods, but what matter is another day goes by.

Kamijou Touma now prepares to take his bath, Index is snorting in his bed, so the only thing left is clean his body and mind to be ready to sleep; with the shampoo in his head, he proceeds to wash it clean, the bottle says no more tears, seems to be true, but what is important is the curious feeling it gives him through his nose to his chest.

- Warm… -.

Now he feels at peace in a way he is not used to, everything around his life is uncertain and erratic, misfortune is always around the corner, but for once everything feels in place and all right, now with the tube dried, he places his blankets and pillow, the scent in his hair covers his pillow.

-It's nice… maybe I should buy a spare one at the store… - He proceeds to sleep now with a soft smile in his face.

Meanwhile, we look in the other side, at Misaka's place.

Misaka Mikoto puts her pajamas preparing herself to sleep, in a second thought, she puts a thicker one, just in case, even now Kuroko sleeps like a log, covered in bandages, who wouldn't have them after that anyway, Mikoto got "that idiot" clothes, at the side of her bed, looking at them intensely.

-I should return them tomorrow… - Even cleaned; the clothes seem to still emanate his essence, strange thing indeed, but… oh well, for Mikoto was the oddest of the days, not really a bad one, well, punishing Kuroko was inevitable, in one or other way, maybe it was a matter of time, but aside that, a certain feeling was lingering still in her for all the day, not something strange but very familiar and close, difficult to express, but easy to feel.

School was over in a flash, even more, because no one even asked for Kuroko, not even at Judgment, where she only was "absent, due causes of mayor force", when Uiharu asked if she was ok, Mikoto only replied with a "Probably, she received a punishment", Uiharu only said nonchalantly: "Oh, I see".

-So… that's it, I could not find him today, but it would be difficult to talk to him anyway, so I should do it when I go to his place… tsk, never thought it would be so easy to find it, but still…- She was babbling to herself, so no complex message could be leaked, the drowsiness makes her fall into a deep slumber, where she could dream whatever she likes. So she dreams about him, not something retrograde like a bet in a punishing game, but something more simple and enjoyable, just being close to him, feeling his presence, his arms around her, and breath while breathing the same air, nothing complex like an extravagant situation, maybe not very romantic in some sort of way, but still compelling, wholesome and complementing. The time pass by, like nothing, or don't pass at all, a second could be an hour, or an hour a second, a fleeting moment could be an eternity for what we know, but what really matter is that, she was with him and there was nobody else in that little world of dreams; everything was right till some weird noise appeared, it was repetitive, a little annoying, but it was obstructing the sound of her heart beat, so she could not ignore it anymore, what is it?, what is interfering with her bliss, a stupid alarm clock?, no, it's more close, but what is it?.

Misaka Mikoto opened her eyes like plates, searching for the source of such an annoying noise and it was no other than a snore…

-Damn… and here I was feeling so well… - The snore came from the front, when she focused, in front of her, the face of him was there, his arms around her in a close hug. Ok… this is a very realistic dream, and he's even snoring in her face, and the attention to the details is commendable, but she's dreaming, or she's not? In any case, a better question is, she want to be awake or stay dreaming? Whatever it is, this feels more like a vivid déjà vu than a dream, so Misaka stays there doing nothing.

-A-again, the same phenomenon right? - Is this bliss or this is hell, it doesn't matter, she is blushing fervently in new tones of red, he is hugging her, and it's the same bathroom, same bath tube, and same time: before dawn – T-this i-is ge-getting repetitive… - she's trying to articulate, but it becomes impossible, when he whisper her name, in his dream.

- Biri-biri… - (…U)

-Hum? - she says, "At least say my name properly you idiot!" she thinks to herself while suppressing the urge to shock him, "If I do that, it will only end like before, he will be terrified, I will be confusingly embarrassed… a lot more, so I should, hum… breath, yes that it!", for Misaka-san this was an outstanding behavior, but it was far from perfect, any distraction and she would blow, or blow everything else to pieces.

"Ok, now I'm barely in control… I hope", she's still thinking, "Now what...?" her lack of imagination is a little painful, maybe she should try another, um… approach?

Kamijou-san moves a little more closely in his sleep, now this is getting worse… or perhaps, not?

"I-if h-he's this close maybe I could try 'that', I mean nobody will know, it could be a good training, y-yes training, for CPR… or something", Misaka Mikoto, at the cusp of her career, readies her lips, for an uncertain action with a low possibility of success, if everything works fine in the universe, as expected, she could only pose her lips in the right fashion, but not get close enough to consummate it, maybe it's just her karma.

"THE HELL I'M DOING!?... Or not doing… come on, the amazingly talented Railgun it's frozen in her tracks! It's not like I'm afraid of the morning breath! This chance will surely never come again, no witnesses, no evidence, and no compromise, why I can't do it!? Is it maybe… I don't desire it, or completely the opposite?"

And while Mikoto-chan sorts her feelings, or something, our Touma-boy, gets the two millimeter close enough to call it a success! Too bad he's out cold…

Misaka's eyes sparkle in a moment, and it's not electricity, yay… at last…

Some unwritable expressions surfaced in Miko-chan's face, if you put it in colors, first it would de purple reddish, then scarlet red, then cherry pink, like a soft short sakura cake in spring, it would be perfect, if she haven't turned deep blue when he opened his eyes…

Kamijou's eyes, were like plates now, not only did he was laying in the same place with her, he was hugging her, very closely, and last, he was doing an unspeakable act to her, while she was with teary eyes and a blue face, maybe she forgot the "breath" part.

Ok, now here's the deal, we got two subjects in a dark bath tube, both, frozen in their tracks, no capable of doing or articulate something, and one of them is asphyxiating if nothing is done, snap it damn it!

-Ah...! - Like a slap un his head Kamijou Touma return to his senses, the first thing he tries to do is make Misaka react, her eyes are a pair of spirals, so he shake her like a milkshake, if he's not careful her brain could melt away, - Misaka, please breath!, if you don't, you cannot live! - duh?.

-I'm quite sorry for whatever happened, but again it wasn't on purpose, heck it wasn't even me, well I did 'that' but it wasn't my intention to offend you, honestly! – Now he's panicking, but she's not listening.

-Eh?, w-wha… what happened? - now she's in her senses.

-hum… eh… Good morning? - He says while holding her.

-Oh, y-yeah, good morning to you too, it seems like we're stuck in the same situation again ehe-he – Now she's… I don't know, evading reality?

-Oh yeah, that Shirai-san is such a prankster isn't it? – His smile is kinda broken…

-Ah, but of course she will receive her just punishment; wahaha - Ok, now she's scary.

-If you please, this kind of mornings could be bad for both of us, so let me hand you some more clothes, excuse me if they're a little dirty, I couldn't do the laundry recently - Now he is getting himself up, and opening the door.

-There is no such problem; I prefer it that way… I mean, no matter what it is, as long as it covers me from the cold, ha-ha, - She put a poker face smile, quite the sight.

- I see, if you could bring me later my uniform, I would be very thankful, I'm in need of it for class pretty soon - Now he's preparing his winter uniform to give it to her, he should really diversify his wardrobe.

-I will do it without fault, this time for sure - She says while getting dressed and putting the shoes -Now if you excuse me - She opens the door.

-No, no, excuse me, for not inviting you to breakfast but that would take a very long time and I don't want to take anymore of your precious time - He still got the broken smile.

-Don't worry I'm in a hurry myself, so I couldn't stay even if I wanted, um, so long! - Now, she's good at polite stuff or what?

-Take care! - He say's while she rush off, again, he immediately closes the door behind him after entering the apartment - I thought I was a goner… - He puts his hands on his face like a very relived person, who just escaped the capital punishment.

Who would expect it? Self-denial really works!

Now, Misaka breaks her own record of speed, making it to the dorms in apparently no time, the dorm manager greets her again.

-Waking up early again Misaka-san? Why the uniform? -.

-I'm in the cheerleading squad! - She say's with a big poker smile, while she walks quickly upstairs.

-I… see - The manager just could say.

Misaka Mikoto arrives to her room, opens the door with a slam, she approaches Kuroko's bed, with a very ominous aura. Kuroko waked up by the slam, she only can see a smiling onee-sama with a terrible aura approaching her, she freaked out but this looked like divine retribution or something.

-O-onee-Sama what are you trying to….do? No! Whatever you think I did, it wasn't me! Somebody put me a trap! - She really begged this time…

-No excuses…! - She is still smiling, the kind of smile that kills you softly while doing it.

Outside the room, a gruesome "Nooooo" was heard in the corridors, the sounds of bolts, and crashes were terrible at this hour, but this time no one appeared at the cries of help, just a little girl with a pillow in her hand.

-Again!? Geez Shirai, get a life! - The only thing the little girl happened to scream.

Nobody blamed Misaka Mikoto, the infamous Kuroko was well know in Tokiwadai, even when the dorm manager entered in the room with the paramedics then left with more of a morgue packaging than a patient.

-Did something happen? – The dorm manager asked expressionless.

-She just fell, many, many times – Misaka-san only said with a smile.

-I see, take care then – The dorm manager left, without another word.

The rest of the day elapsed like nothing, the only significant difference is in Misaka Mikoto's smile at school, she never let go of that smile, nobody talked to her, not even Shokuhou Misaki clique or the likes dared to, everybody in Tokiwadai blamed Shirai Kuroko for the day Misaka-sama smile, never left her face.

When Mikoto went that day to the Judgment office, the smile was still there, Uiharu and Saten were there, to witness the day when the Ace of Tokiwadai never ceased to smile a single moment…

-Hum… Misaka-san, is Shirai-san really alright? – Uiharu asked hesitantly, while not averting the sight of her smile, something very weird was there.

-Who knows, maybe she's dead – The feeling was a little creepy, well, a lot.

- Oookey, Misaka-san, we both knew there will be a day when Shirai-san would do something unspeakable to you, so we're not going to question you about it – Saten Ruiko spooked with conviction and empathy, - But what's up with the creepy smile, it's really freaking us out, instead of a tsundere it looks like a yandere – Maybe, a little to much.

-What are you referring to, Saten-san? – The ambiguity of that question is really perturbing, was she in a maddening anger that make her smile like that in self-denial, what is, by the way, very frightening, or the entire contrary…?

-Uiharu, its better not to bother anymore Misaka-san, maybe we should send her home to rest, whatever happened seems very serious - Saten whispers to her friend.

-You're right, I always knew something like this could happen, it was a matter of time, in fact I admire Misaka-san's resistance to that kind of harassment, maybe I should snap like that to you too - Now, Uiharu Kazari was sounding a bit scary.

-Please don't joke about that, it's really frightening… – Uiharu only smiled in the same fashion, like thinking something between the lines of 'Maybe you should think about it when you flip the skirt of a girl' - Anyway, we should send Misaka-san home! -.

-Misaka-san, you look tired, why don't you go home today, we're going to see Shirai-san after this, so you could use the rest, when she's not around – Uiharu sounded convincing, even if that was a blatant lie because Mikoto was looking like gleaming in a twisted kind of way.

-Oh, it's okay, I feel fine, and I was planning to go right now anyway, I have an appointment to attend, so if you would excuse me, I'll be seeing you Uiharu-chan, Saten-chan, please give my regards to Komori-sempai – She bowed, while leaving gracefully, Uiharu and Saten only waved back.

-That was quite weird… I cannot longer know if she's really pissed or just way to happy, for something we don't know about – Saten, was tired for not apparent reason –So, we really are going to see Shirai-san? –.

-I don't want to right now, but I have a message from Komori-sempai –.

-Oh yeah? What's it? –.

-Be prepared for your disciplinary training… -.

-Oh boy… she's even deeper in deep… well nothing she doesn't deserve; Komori-san could be forgiving if she reflects on her actions, no?–.

-I don't think that is the case… and when Komori-sempai says that, you're up for a living hell…-.

-Remember me not to make her angry… -.

They keep the silence for a moment… there's no words to say anyway.

Meanwhile our heroin Misaka-san walks to Kamijou's place with a bag with his clothes and her undying smile at face, maybe the nerves in her face were paralyzed?

But let's take a little detour to Kamijou's side; right now, it would be right to see his day, but the truth is, there's no reason for that, because it was uneventful! Again! The same routine happened, but with no misfortune incidents! Can anybody believe this? Kamijou Touma A.K.A the misfortune incarnated, has a good day with no espers or magicians lurking around him. Not even falling, bumping, breaking, lousing, touching improper places in any girl, heck, even he got good grades in school today, Komoe-sensei was rejoicing in tears, like it was the miracle of a kawaii tenshi, his classmates thought it would rain like in a typhoon, if not a terrible natural disaster was at hand. Ok, ok, at this point you wouldn't call this uneventful but the meaning was in the lack of exiting things worth of attention and praise. Kamijou could be happy for this kind of plot, but this strange feeling of guilt was still lingering in his mind, it doesn't feel wrong, at the contrary, why could that be?

Kamijou Touma is sitting in his chair, looking at an empty space in the window; nobody else seems to be in the class room, he is so deep in thought than he don't notice the presence of Himegami Aisa behind him.

-Is something in your mind? - She asked in a low voice.

-Ah! Himegami, sorry I didn't notice you! – He responded abruptly.

-… Don't worry, I'm used to it – Her indifference has a little bit of sadness this time, - I'll give a dinner for you thoughts… Yakiniku could be nice… if you come -.

-Eh… I would love to, but I have things I need to take care of… really, sorry -.

-Don't worry, it's nice to know you don't hate the idea, but now, are you worried about what you have to do? -.

-I just don't get it myself, it's an odd day, and I feel like this, I mean everything seems right… feels unreal -.

-Feeling like the misfortune will come to bite your bottoms? –.

-I guess you got me there Hehe, there is something else but I can't sort it out in my head yet -.

-So the brave warrior is afraid of his bad luck like the rest of the class, everybody left running like they have the sight of a very eerie and ill omen -.

-Yeah, I noticed, even Aogami was the first to run, If Tsuchimikado was here today, he would be with him, Fukiyose didn't believe a thing so she left like nothing, so here I am alone in the classroom like this -.

-Don't worry, I'll hear your complains and maybe Komoe-sensei would, but she went to buy the yakiniku for tonight, she wanted to celebrate your good grades in the test -.

-I hope she don't get too carried away… It's still far from the end of the month; she could end with a tight budget -.

-It's a special occasion, what are the odds anyway? -.

-You're right… it's just right for me to be the miserable one… -.

In that instant Himegami notice, that maybe she spoke a little too much.

-Sorry, it's not like that… You see… - She's having a hard time expressing herself, but since there's no one who could say what she thinks -It's not like misfortune means misery, what you call misfortune lead you to help people, or you get it from helping, I think it's a great thing what you do. It's like you take all the bad karma from those around you, and not just that, you save that people, so you're a hero -.

-I'm not that great… I just do what I do for my own reasons -.

-That's a good thing; you sacrifice too much, so even if your life is a dating simulator you deserve a good flag too, don't be afraid of the happiness and just enjoy it, maybe you need a rest from everything, I tell you what, I'll go for Index-san and take her at Komoe sensei's place so she can eat yakiniku and you can take a break from your hero attics -.

-Thanks Himegami… I owe you one -.

-You don't have to owe anything, the gratitude is enough, and people should do things for others because they care for them, so don't feel bad for taking the good will of the persons close to you -.

-I see… I could be fortunate after all -.

-Yes, that's how I see it, we're lucky to have you too, so I'll take my leave and go for Index-san, take your time and think deeply in the meaning of those flags in your life -.

-Yes… I will, even if I wonder what you are referring to - Himegami Aisa only bowed and leave the room, Kamijou feel really grateful for the people close to him - So misfortune doesn't mean misery… - Kamijou Touma looked at the wide bright sky, for a long time, he felt glad to be alive and this is all life is about.

Walking towards home, the breeze plays with his hair, stirring its nice essence, making him feel at ease, everything could be just fine, just till the wind changes of direction, bringing him a sweeter essence, then in a blink he found her, Misaka Mikoto smiling very fondly, the light makes her eyes sparkle, this makes Kamijou skip a beat, the boy wonder why, she looks like him, being happy and nothing else, maybe she's having a nice day, or is this a misconception?, she was walking down street close to the park.

For a moment the boy wonders if he should just run away like always, but this time it wasn't fear, but a little shyness, she was walking in front of him, if he don't do anything she will go not noticing him, so everything could be alright, but is that alright with him? Should he call her? Take her hand like nothing? He really want to stop her?

For Misaka the day has a nice weather, not too humid or hot, it's the spring of her life, even if we're almost in winter? Odd day, no doubt about it, she carry a paper bag close to her chest, like a very precious thing, thinking about its contents she stops to look towards the park, at a certain vending machine, "Maybe I could wait for him there", she thought, in that precisely moment she felt a strong but gentle hand in her shoulder, her smile turned to surprise, when she look at him, a red blush form in her cheeks.

-Yop, Biri-biri… - He greet her a little nervous and agitated, like he was afraid of almost not catch up with her, so he grasp her like that.

-Ah… its Misaka Mikoto, I always told you… - Good thing he's grabbing her with his right hand, the electricity could just leak, in any case, she could not say too much.

-Ah! Sorry, I mean, it's just… a habit - He realizes he's touching her without thinking - Sorry again! I thought you would just pass by… - He let it go quickly.

-I see… so it's an habit - She looks a little puzzled.

-Yes… you're the only person I call with a nickname, I always call everyone else close to me by their given name, except Aogami but he doesn't count… what I mean is, to me, it's a special way to call you, I don't mean to offend you – So he says.

Way to go again Kamijou-san, she's even redder and now for some reason "biri-biri" don't bother her at all, that part of special was all she needed to steam out.

-Ye-yes I get it now! So you don't call any other girl by onomatopoeias or anything like that sort? - She's nervous as always.

-Yeah, sorry Misaka, I don't know what's with me today -.

- You don't have to apologize for everything! You idi… I mean, silly me, haven't called you "idiot" in all the day… and I don't want to, sure is a weird day… -.

-Now than you mention it… I haven't say "Fukou da" in all the day too; it's so strange not having reason for it, maybe this deserves a toast, so let me buy us a cold drink in the machine -.

-Eh! Wait a minute! -.

Kamijou inserted the coins and surprisingly two cans came out of the machine like nothing.

-Unbelievable… It didn't eat your money, and even more, you spending money not thinking in the budget? - She is indeed surprised.

-Well... Tonight I don't have to make dinner for my free loader, so that saves a lot; I could relax alone at home -.

-That's a coincidence; I can relax without Kuroko at my dorm too -.

-Really? I could invite you to dinner tonight - That just sprung on the moment, not a really deep meaning but still is quite shocking to her.

-You… and me alone...? - That almost sounded like a whisper.

-What I am thinking! I cannot suggest a girl to come a boy's room like nothing – He realizes that improper invitation.

-I-It's okay thanks, I-I like to invite you to my room too…! I mean to dinner, well not it the room but in some other place, unless you like to eat delivery food at the light of the candles in my bed, I mean room… - She's confused.

One thing is clear, both felt like they should stay together, but there's still something pending isn't' it?

-It's so weird isn't it, Biri-biri? We could be fighting like always, but since this morning I have been thinking a lot about you - So there is it, at last! Somebody touched the principal issue at hand.

-M-Me too… I wonder if what happened could occur again, with Kuroko in the hospital, she cannot do it from there, so we should be safe – Maybe that miss the point in that "I think about you" part.

-So shall we wait till tomorrow? I guess that means I don't have to make too much dinner – He sounded a little dispirited.

-Yeah… I doubt it but maybe, just maybe we could take breakfast together? Hey! It's not like I yearn for it or anything! – That's a joke but sounds quite nice, doesn't it?

- Y-You're right, it's unlikely to happen again, so lets relax for tonight, I mean at our own places, so we can see each other tomorrow, well, like always, there's no hidden meaning in there! - Honestly.

-Y-Yes! Let's do just that, see you tomorrow then! – She was starting to walk, when she stopped in her tracks, giving a half turn to give him the bag with his clothes – Many thanks! I send these to the school laundry, I hope they're alright - She bowed a little and begun to run anew towards her dorm.

-You're welcome… - He just stayed there with the wind blowing at his feet, he felt at lost, for not being able to convey all the things he could, but it wasn't something bad, there could be always another tomorrow, so he just smiled to himself and walked home.

When Misaka Mikoto arrived at her dorm door, she was still red and her smile growths in her face from cheek to cheek, walking inside, the dorm manager could not say anything, her cohabitants avoided making eye contact with her. When she arrived at her room, everything was at peace, no sight of Kuroko, just the dark marks of electric burst, but everything at place, Mikoto decides to refresh herself, so she went to the sink to wash her face, Oh surprise!, her face was so smiley she could freak herself out, kinda creepy, but that didn't matter, her red-flushed cheeks like the ones of Last Order, were so brilliant just to show how happy she was.

That night both of them were a little restless, they eaten in silence with nobody around, staring at the starry nocturnal sky, just waiting for the moment to sleep, when that time actually came, they could not wait to tomorrow, like a kid who waits for Saint Nicholas, for now, we can wonder if he could beat our header Saint, Kanzaki Kaori, that most certainly be quite a sight, maybe in some another time, something like that could happen, it's the sort of things you think about before you sleep.

Kamijou Touma & Misaka Mikoto, wondering, longing for something than most probably could not happen, but still expecting, if they could meet again in their dreams, even if it were just a fleeting pleasant dream; both begin to dream, one in her dorm bed, and the other in his bath tube, even if his bed were free, he wanted to stay there, just in case, the sand man is a weird fellow, because one never know who could be pulling the strings of fate behind the stage in the scene of our minds.

So that's why we need to find out who is this mystic puppeteer, if you look right through Kamijou's window, you will see some weird shadows in the roof of the building in front, getting a little closer you might hear a disturbing conversation…

-So… you're doing it again? -.

-One more time could be nice… -.

-You sure are an evil one nya- That obnoxious voice could only be one person.

-Ridiculous, I'm trying to do a good thing, to return a favor -.

-I see, so that's why you asked me how you could help Kami-yan – It was no other than Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

-Yes, I owe him one; he was the one who called the ambulance to help me – And this is no other than Musujime Awaki the level four teleporter.

-Oh! So that's why! I though Awakin was another victim to fall for Kami-yan's charm -.

-Of course not! Well, if he was a couple of years younger, that Railgun won't stand a chance -.

-That's scary! And gross nya ~! –.

-Oh come on! Your sister complex is even worse, just because she mentioned you about the Railgun needing a little push with him, you go and make me do all this -.

-Maika's whishes are my command! And he's enjoying it, so it's like hitting two love birds with the same cupid arrow, don't you agree? Well, we could mention that third bird you hit too isn't it? -.

-What? You mean Shirai? That's side damage and she didn't take anything she wouldn't deserve; she should blame her rotten self, her terrible karma or whatever -.

-Oh… you're so vindictive, who could guess you will hold such a grudge -.

-That's not the case! That was just a sub-product of my good deed, if you think it liked me, you're wrong, I'm just helping in the punishment of that very bad girl, cheeky brat, stalker and mean witch – Hum curious, she could swear that last word was with a B.

-You forgot the yuri part -.

-Don't care about it -.

-So that's why you planed to teleport the unconscious pigtailed yandere girl to her dorm room? -.

-That is just to have a scapegoat for myself -.

-Wonder if somebody thought of Awakin as the responsible, I guess nobody has a clue out there – Of course he's not referring or including Aleister.

-If anybody suspects me, I have no motive, till we put you and your sister in the equation; so this is a good crime -.

- And I thought you were doing a good deed -.

-No, well… it's like that, but that's not how I mean it so… just shut the hell up! -.

-Ara nya! Awakin is such a bully! -.

-The heck you're talking about you shirtless bastard…-

-Don't mind me; by the way, I hear somewhere Komoe-sensei planed a Yakiniku party, aren't you running late for that?-.

-No way! No kidding? Damn it! Why you didn't tell me that sooner!?-

-Thought you were vegetarian, so you didn't care… -.

-Of course I am! But Komoe salad is way too cool! At this rate it will be over in no time! -.

-Didn't she buy that thing from the food cart ojii-san? Well it doesn't matter; Index-san is over there right now so… -.

-What?! That nun? She will swallow everything!-.

-I don't think she's too much into the vegetables with the meat in front of her… -.

-Don't be naïve; she doesn't eat the chop sticks 'cause they're attached to her hand! -.

- So, we're hurrying this little business? -.

-There's no other way! It's a little early but I have no choice… -.

-I… guess so, suit yourself -.

So it begins like that, the plans have to be hasted, normally they will wait for them to be completely asleep, but the matter must be expedite!

Even so let's change the pace to Phantasmagoria; an oneiric place scene could be nice now.

Kamijou Touma was alone in the darkness, for what he could feel, his sense of self was there and in no place at the same time, submerged in the dark, nothing could penetrate the obliviousness of such place. In the moment when the desperation begin to fade, a light came from above, Kamijou could see a feather of pure light falling to his head, the terror invaded him, that sight mean destruction and the oblivion itself, no matter how long he flee the feather followed him, the hope of light was deadly in this place. If he want to run away he would need to immerse himself deeper in the bottomless darkness, between the abyss and the sword he could not chose, then two hands stopped the feather of light, the hands of the angels, but why an angel would be so far from Heaven? Of course it would be a fallen angel, in fact two fallen angels, in skimpy attire.

- Ero fallen angels…- The salvation at hand was a very impressive one, of course the similarity of the angels to Kanzaki Kaori and Itsuwa is a mere coincidence (maybe) –Oh that's a great element spirit - He pointed to the Itsuwa one.

Anyway, when the flying beings make the dangerous light feather disappear, the light from it illuminates the place leaving a pink nothingness like a weird fog covering the distance, Touma can see his own body again, now the girls descend to hug him and squish his head between their breasts, well, this seems to be turning better.

-Eh?! Kansaki-san!? Itsuwa!? - The blushed boy didn't know where to touch, or if he should touch at all, his left arm moved on his own, when he realized it, he notices the presence of a girl in sailor uniform, most certainly similar to Himegami Aisa, pulling his arm towards a pair of big breast, but not the ones of the ero fallen angel, instead those of another girl in sailor uniform.

-Wait Himegami! What are you doing?! - This wasn't getting better, but worse, Kamijou Touma was terrified, the other sailor girl was Fukiyose Seiri with a very angry expression.

-Please Fukiyose, let me explain, this isn't my doing! – But he couldn't move his arm from "there".

Trying to reach some space to escape with his right hand, a sudden pulling calls his attention, it was a nun! But don't worry, this one comes in black even if it is almost equally short than the usual one.

-Agnese? – That was Agnese Sanctis, pulling his right arm like seeking attention, but just with a little problem, she's pulling it towards the bosom on another nun, a big one by the way, it doesn't take Kamijou to much to realize he is surrounded by girls, and their attributes, but seeing Orsola Aquinas embarrassed face really makes him realize the impious actions of this Kamijou-san.

-"What an improper lustful behavior" –The boy thought, he was ashamed of himself, not being able to move his hands or head, even if they were in fluffy places.

Then, when he felt the very familiar sensation of imminent doom, the silhouette of two loli persons approaching him, one of them ran to him directly to his lap, it was Lessard, she seems pleased with just being there for a particular reason that elude us, he was confused, but at this moment the scary-reddish aura of an enraged faced little nun known as Index Librorum Prohibitorum, remembers the boy about the sin and its disadvantages.

Like this isn't bad enough, a last omen appear before him in the form of two mid-schoolers silhouettes, one in a darken reddish sparkling aura an the other in a bluish cold aura, when he can distinguish them as Misaka Mikoto and her little sister Misaka 10032, both of them with a vibe full of rage expressed in the two extremes of the scale, Mikoto with a shadowed face, just showing her mouth, the veins in her cheek are highlighted with a wrath like a meltdown about to explode, while Misaka Imouto cold stare of empty resentful eyes, could freeze even the pits of hell, just looking at such scene in front of him, makes Kamijou Touma whisper to himself -"Fukou da…"-.

Our hero, the mighty Imagine Breaker is certainly doomed, no surrender, no resist and no escape, and now is time for the final destiny, announced by an evil smile that came from the face of Index, and the sharp row of tooth with a shining malicious intent against the boy's head, a Railgun attack is prepared pointing at Kamijou Touma's crotch, he cannot move, cannot breath, cannot cry…

Is the end near at last?

Is this what the hero deserves for having a harem he did not asked for?

Is despair the price for whishing to know somebody (a mature onee-san girl type, like the land lady, preferably), when at your back you have too many female attention?

Is it really a sin that deserves the envy and despise of the male counterparts?

Like misfortune wasn't enough, this could be unbearable; if this will only bring more trouble than a fulfilling happiness or at least some peace of mind, maybe it's better to just be alone. Following the path of the lone warrior, not acknowledging anything else in his heart than the sworn duty, having a mind only set in the goal before him, if that's the case, then because a relationship would only brings more grief to him, the possible partner and the other possibly implicated persons, then, like the power of the imagine breaker erasing illusions and the blessings of God, it shall break the possibility of love too, if that is the consequence of this curse, it shall be like that; this Kamijou-san never had more of himself to lose anyway…

Did he really give up? Maybe, but there's always hope, even if you don't believe in it, even if the sword is pointing to your heart, or in this case crotch, and the sword happens to be a super charged electric gun you should believe in the bounds of friendliness you forged through your life, so when Kamijou opened his eyes to face his imminent demise, he looked directly at Misaka's eyes, in that moment a ray of hope literary shoot from her hand toward the winged beings restraining him, making them release him while avoiding the hit.

-Stop the useless inner debate! It's time for some action! – Misaka jumps towards Kamijou, to completely release him from his fluffy captiveness that, by the way, pisses her off a big deal.

So she takes the midget in his lap, Lessard the magician of course, and throws her to the enraged Index who just jumped in the search for a certain head, the effect is a nun biting viciously the head of the Lessard girl instead of the sea urchin one.

The Ero Fallen Angel & Great Element Spirit now recovers from the shock of The Railgun®; preparing themselves to charge against the aggressor with a certain sword and spear respectively, they do so, just to be received with Misaka Mikoto's dual iron sand blade that tries to contain them but pushing her a little, thanks to be magnetically attached to the floor, she repels their metallic weapons by this mean, countering them with a dual whip at a moderate distance!

-Back off! You shameless harpies! – Now, that really pissed up the cutey but a little skimpy beautiful women, it's certain they don't want to do the fanservice but you don't see anybody complaining, at least in the gentleman side.

So our heroine Biri-biri releases her biri-biriness to make the nuns and the sailor uniformed girls step aside from the battle, the first one to prepare a devastating attack is the Saint Kaori Kanzaki alike, with something that coincidentally looks like a Nanasen.

But before she launches the deadly attack Misaka shout a war cry capable of cut down the guts of the most courageous amazon.

-Hey you hag! You're way too old to put your saggy bags in the head of a young boy! – The voluptuous onee-san in the spring of her life, in the opinion of the gentleman side, turned white, literally loused all her colors and eventually loused the will to fight, disappearing with a cruel puff~…

The Itsuwa like fairy one, with her certain spear, was taking off a towel to put in the face of the petrified Kamijou, but was countered with a dose of the silver tongue of Misaka Mikoto.

-What's up with that towel offering thing? Some kind of old fashioned way to take the attention of someone; like the manager of a sports team in a melodrama of the showa era? – Says with apparent disbelieve our impetuous teenager.

The kind and earnest elemental spirit could just feel the urge to disappear with an embarrassing puff~, maybe she should blame the bad advice from Tatemiya Saiji, if she found him.

Now the nuns and the sailor uniformed girls watch standing in both sides of Misaka while she got Kamijou secured from the grip of lewdly thoughts, only the small nun with the black garb and the overly high heels give a step forward with a fighting desire, Misaka put her gaze in the nuns side, ready to fight.

-Technically aren't all the nuns married with god to begin with? Isn't this kind of sinful? – A little detail about nuns really… but seems to work.

The nuns give a step back like a flash of light would scare them from Kamijou's presence; yep he is the fruit of the sin for any religious cult, so for some reason Agnese and Orsola disappear with a puff, Orsola with a kind smile by the way.

Now the team of High school girls in sailor uniform makes their move, Fukiyose Seiri stares firmly at Misaka Mikoto, the battle auras seems overwhelming in both sides, Misaka decides to fight with her bare hands, mere lightning in this battle will not be the way of solving things, the stance of the high schooler with her arms crossed over her chest emanating a sense of superiority in conflict with the middle schooler complex of… feelings, for the size of… the things at stake, so this is a battle between egos more than a contest of breasts… there is it I say it.

But like nothing, Fukiyose Seiri gives a half turn, giving her back to Kamijou Touma like he don't deserve such effort and waste of time, she disappears with a puff the wind blows like the disappearance of an oriental hero.

Now Himegami Aisa is in sight, the last standing girl close to Kamijou, but she only raise a death flag, meaning a white triangular flag with a skull, disappearing in the act…

-Well, that was flashy, in her own way – Mikoto is ready for a serious battle – So… it turns to this… I always knew it would end like this; it's inevitable in some sort of way isn't it? – Misaka talks to a certain magical Index.

The Index Librorum Prohibitorum finish chewing the head of Lessard making her disappear with a loudly crack followed with a high pressure puff~, her dark face, shining eyes and really sharp teeth glitter between the steam, a beast is unleashed and it seems hungry... more than the usual.

-So, how would it be chibi nun? – Misaka readies her certain scientific Railgun.

Kamijou Touma unfreezes himself now to see the collision of two serializations, I mean heroines, who will get the next season? ... Hum, to take Kamijou home?

The end is near; Misaka launches the first barrage of bluish bolts but Index blocks them with her rituals' singings, now she jumps in a parabolic leap with her fangs open toward Mikoto head!

-Ugh! Baka shield! – In the last moment the Biri-biri girl pulls the spiky head guy from her side to block the chibi nun.

The effect is a Kamijou Touma head smashing his lips against Index cheek, she stops in middle air, turning to a vivid red color and exploding in a steamy puff~!

-That was very close… not like I hope it to be, but a victory is still a victory -.

Misaka Mikoto claims victory at last, but…

-Not so fast Onee-sama… you're not victorious yet, says Misaka like the voice of your conscience - Misaka 10032 standing in front of an army of Sisters ready for revolution.

-So… You guys will stand in my way too, that's not right! -.

-You're misunderstanding something Onee-sama, this Misaka… - She pulls up her weapon like the others sisters behind her, readied for a war of independence - … This Misaka don't need to battle you, explains Misaka while blatantly lying, because Onee-sama is incapable of winning against herself! – Says the revolutionary Imouto.

-Wait a minute! What you're saying and what you're doing are completely opposite! And what's the meaning of that?! – Misaka flinches before such arguments, the many weapons of course.

-Misaka means what Misaka says, Onee-sama can't even be sincere with what she likes; therefore this Misaka will be taking a different way than the original, the way of the direct confrontation, so Misaka will start enumerating Onee-sama defects, says Misaka while taking off her long, long list – The sister really pulls off a list.

-Hey! That's not direct at all, it's totally sly! - Mikoto puffs her cheeks

-Didn't Onee-sama bite her tongue? Besides Onee-sama used psychological warfare against the harem girls, so this Misaka thinks we should use the same sly means to defeat Onee-sama, states Misaka cynically following her Onee-sama low example – Misaka Imouto 10032 sounds convincing.

-Are you really the voice of my conscience?! It's true the means to an end were not too honorable but like Musashi I cannot stop to think in the small details, with so many and powerful foes –.

-Are you trying to justify yourself with us Onee-sama? Even we cannot accept defeat so easily while you run from your inner thoughts, that's why us sisters, will rise in arms against such block headed Onee-sama, says Misaka while pointing her gun even in the face of defeat -.

Mikoto feels the arrows of words piercing in her back.

-I'm not trying to be cynical, it's just… well is difficult and complex, you know the penalty game and the duel, even the rivalry, it's some gratitude too, well… he can be very cool sometimes but a clueless fool most of the time, so he need somebody close by, but even so, he ignores me! It's so vexing! -.

-That's enough… this Misaka cannot stand the vacillation of the original, that person deserves somebody with straightforward feelings that could make him happy for sure, says Misaka without hesitation -.

-I… know how you girls feels, It's not like I'm not frustrated as well, sometimes I can't understand myself, he's a special person, I can say that without hesitation. Moreover he is our savior, yours and mine, we owe him an awfully lot, so you guys only wish the best for him, and I cannot give back anything good to him, even so, sometimes I feel like it would be better if he were your Onii-sama instead of… - Then she is interrupted abruptly.

-Wait, what was that? Ask Misaka perplexed – Misaka 10032 waits confirmation of that.

-Wha-What?... What we owe him? -.

-Not that, it's obvious, about the last part, ask Misaka with promptly urgency -.

-That he could be a better Onii-san… than me? -.

-Yes! That's it! He co-could be an O-onii-sama, comprehends this Misaka with a lot of excitement – The exited Misaka Imouto 10032 at last got an outstanding answer like someone screaming, Eureka!

Rapidly the idea spreads like wild fire among the Misaka troops, a flowery aura runs among them while they repeat a dreamily sentence one after another.

-Onii-chan!- -Nii-chan!- -Niini!- -Onii-tama!- -Aniki!- -Onii-chama!- -Onii!- -Oniichin!- -Niiccha!- -Toumanii! – And so on…

-Girls, wha-what's going on? ... -.

-Please wait Onee-sama, we're reaching a mutual agreement, till now we understand the difficulty of one of us turning the love interest of our savior, even so this Misaka planned to betray all the sisters and take him to herself, says Misaka shamelessly while revealing her master plan, but that could became a thousand days war, so in the case of him turning our Onii-sama there would be no trouble in sharing some skinship with his little sisters, the perfect scenario! No Misaka would need a reason why not to get her share of caress, the Misaka Utopia! Says Misaka while wiping the drooling… ehehe – All the Misaka sister's look lost in their own particular fantasy, drooling like they're talking about their particular favorite food…

Misaka Mikoto is speechless while looking at Kamijou Touma humanity just lying there like a spirited away person, wondering if this is really the reason of such commotion.

-Then Onee-sama, all it needs to be done is for you to marry him and then all the sisters will be his sisters in law, says Misaka while making plans to first snatch Onii-sama flagrantly – Says the Imouto almost confessing a future crime.

-Ma-marriage?! Not even da-dating?! – Misaka blush like a tomato.

The Misaka network falls apart before the delusions product of the desires of its every member, like a succession of fireworks in an Obon festival the Misaka troops disappear with exactly 9969 puffs~

And that's it, no more rivals or whatever… just an empty misty pinky atmosphere between two persons in a dream.

-Honestly… what's with all the ruckus of this so called harem, it's like a silly tsukkomi and boke joke with a harisen, and of course you're the boke… - Mikoto kneel in front of Touma putting his head in her thighs poking his cheek and ruffling his spiky hair.

-Hum? Misaka? Sorry, I was distracted… -.

-More like out of yourself in a lewd land -.

-I was trying to sort this out in my own, sorry, seems like I burden you again -.

-Yeah, what's up with your harem business, some times you're completely useless, even if you're a completely idiot for not knowing what to do with it-.

-Well excuse me, when you receive cerebral damage enough to make you lose your memories you don't tend to become smarter… - Touché!

- Sorry… I know, anyway being smarter isn't too good; you tend to think too much, so you're ok like you are -.

-I… see – Touma just enjoy his comfy place, quite different to the fluffy feeling but still wholesome – You know Misaka, this is certainly a dream, so we could do anything here, there is no limits -.

-Yes but for some reason this is the only thing I want to do -.

-Indeed… this brings memories; they're precious for someone without them -.

- Don't mind it, I'll remember for both of us -.

-I could never forget them… or that's what I want to say, but you never know… -.

-Yeah, you don't need to remember and turn this dream in that nightmare again -.

-But I do… and that's inevitable -.

So while he remembers a darken mist suddenly start to invade the space, like an ominous presence, the feeling of danger fills their hearts again like that certain time.

Now enters the last boss in the phantasmagoria like the music in a terror movie.

A maniacal voice announces the treat, in the dark mist emerges a white haired figure, the dark mist turn into black wings at the back of this appeared figure.

-Accelerator! – Mikoto gasps.

-No, I-It's worst! IT'S Suzushina Yuriko! – Kamijou Touma's nightmare incarnated now takes a new plot spin!

-What's wrong with your imagination… even misfortune have its limits, but isn't this a little extreme even for a dream? ...well I never back off from a battle – Mikoto readies for battle even if in reality she never stand a chance against Accelerator, or at least one with gender swap by the way.

-Wait Misaka! I'll do this one; she's in trance with those, miasma dark wings, only Imagine Breaker can deal with that seraph mode – Says so our confident hero.

-No trouble, if she dares to attack me I'll just use my new technique the baka shield! -.

-Hey! Refrain yourself from using my body as a shield, any part offside my right hand is off limits! -.

-You cheapskate, it's not like you could die in a dream, she could blast your brains out but that's it, no big deal, it's hollow in there anyway -.

-Oh yeah? Wanna probe that with the vector-san over there?, I think I'll pass, so just stay back and watch this Kamijou-san do his thing -.

-Oh… Conceited aren't you? Well Mikoto-sama could use the rest and let you deal with the situation even if it gets out of hand; I mean you're such an expert when dealing with women is about, go on then, maybe you need an albino cold beauty in your harem after all…! – Sarcasm is difficult to write but it's there.

-Not as difficult as dealing with a whimsical tsun brat…whoa! Watch it! No Friendly fire! – Kamijou avoids a sly bluish electric bolt.

-Upps, sorry that slipped out… - Monotone – Did you say something? -.

-Absolutely nothing… -. Kamijou charges against the pale, ghostly like, slender figure of Suzuhina Yuriko, she only stand there being terrifying.

The whitey girl just stands there and smiles.

-So you're here by some divine joke command, let me break those faintly illusions! – Kamijou let his fist past the girl cheek aiming toward the black wing, succeeding and making it disappear.

But the girl have another plan and grab Kamijou torso with both arms, then she does nothing.

-Eh?! – Kamijou afraid of some kind of counterattack with vectors quickly grabs the girl back with both hands to nullify it.

But then again she does nothing, not moving till she suddenly squishes him with a soft moan.

A blue thunder descends between them separating the boy and the girl in a quickly motion.

-You know… in a second thought I'll give you a hand with this snow fairy wannabe… so no N.T.R in my watch! – Mikoto snaps again.

-Mi-Misaka you try to not be scary? You're going a little overboard here aren't you? -.

-Don't worry I deal with your fears if you want, yeah, showing you what happened to some two timing cheaters in real life -.

Kamijou stays freezed there for the effect of a cold stare, then the albino girl dashes to him in her first serious attack, Kamijou is surprised.

-Funnyah! – He screams.

The girl stays there triumphant after striping the boy from his shirt; Suzuhina-san now smells the cloth with a deep satisfying face.

Kamijou hides behind an astonished Misaka, looking over her shoulder with teary eyes at the fetish girl.

The accelerated whitey girl gives Kamijou a wink while a kinky smile forms in her face to finally disappear with a single puf~.

Kamijou and Misaka both fall in their knees with their hands in the floor, looks like is over.

-We won but why it feels like we totally lose… - Mikoto whispers.

-You kidding me?! I almost got white haired from the fright! -.

-Please stop saying white… -.

-Can we go home now?... -.

-Hope so, there's no place like home… -.

-Yeah say it many times; maybe that is what we need after all -.

And then behind their backs! ...

-You want to go back Kamijou-chan? – A little voice appears from the nothingness.

Enters the hidden boss! Extra stage! … yay…

-Komoe-sensei? – Kamijou Touma starts to believe in fairy tales, the ones about Scheherazade and the One Thousand and One Nights, specially the parts of the harem ones - So what is it Komoe-sensei, did you come to preach me about the importance of a monogamous life? -.

-Not really, actually I'm the voice of you conscience, but if you want to do many, many things there's no trouble with sensei – She put her small hands in her cheeks.

Misaka Mikoto looks at Kamijou Touma with an expression of "This bastard…" while remaining in silence just wanting to finish this mess, not wanting to complain about the possible lolicon side of the guy.

-In fact sensei, this Kamijou-san wants to finish this troublesome demeanor and wake up before turning crazy or murdered in the process-.

-It's ok Kamijou-chan, sensei didn't come to reprimand you, just to make sure you learned something from this -.

-If I respond absolutely nothing, that won't do, right? So could you please show me some mercy? … - he implores with his forehead in the floor.

-Well maybe the most important thing is: You don't need to go too far, the person you're looking for could be right next to you, so why don't you try it from there? -.

-The person I need? … - Touma looks confused but then he stares at Mikoto.

-Wa-What is it this time? -.

-Misaka-san, remember the only way to wake up the princess? -.

-Eh… a bucket of cold water? Oh come-on! You don't want to do tha-that again right? I will turn into an idiot right away -.

-I knew it, you hated it, right...? – He looks like the only hope just slip away.

-Ow… don't use those puppy eyes… how the heck I can say no to that… so unfair, I mean it's not like I hate it, so just do as you like… but gently ok? -.

-Roger that – He readies himself like he would do a movie performance.

-Wait-wait! Let me prepare my heart first! In a second thought this is a bad idea, anyway I cannot do it with that small person looking at us so interested! – Yup, blushing again.

-Oh am I bothering you, don't be ashamed, this sensei will show you how it's done! – So the loli sensei takes Kamijou head with her two hands, while he still is in his kneeling position, and pushes it close to her face with a surprise lip attack, planting a deep kiss in the astonished student of a certain high school, Misaka keep open-mouthed in disbelieve.

-See? That's how it should be done, it tastes like lemon, sensei can teach many things, many-many, eh-he; and with that sensei bids farewell! – And like that Komoe-sensei disappears like a genie from a lamp, like a puff~… you gotta like that.

A blushing and steaming Kamijou was about to say something, maybe a sight.

-Shut it! One word and I kill you… -.

-Yes Ma'am… - Sometimes that's the better choice.

-So what are we waiting for? Finish this once and for all! -.

-Ok, here I come, close your eyes – Touma gets close slowly, at some point letting her feel his breath.

Mikoto feels the warmness of that and the boldness is evaporated by the nervousness.

-Whaaa! I can't do it after all! It's hopeless, impossible, totally useless! ... snif… -.

-Calm down! Listen to me! – He holds her shoulders firmly – Remember this you silly girl, for you and me there's not impossible! – He kisses her like no tomorrow, cheers.

Mikoto keeps her teary eyes open just to see how reality tears apart like a glass, but in fact it's the unreality itself what is torn to pieces, falling in the void of vigil, the phantasmagoria ends and is time to wake from the slumber…

Now what will await them?

END

.

..

…

Well, it's not like the end could be like that, so let's continue:

The rays of light are like a tender caress; Mikoto opens her eyes, was all that really a dream, or the joke of some crazy dream manipulator esper, but before anybody could feel disappointed, she looks closely enough the face of a certain spiky haired dear boy, they're kissing, like in a dream, he is waking up too, she stays there doing nothing, like asking if it's absolutely necessary to snap out, he just hugs her, breaks the lip contact and whisper softly in her ear:

-Today is Sunday; we can relax a little… -.

-Yeah… your bath is comfortable… and your hair smells like Gekota shampoo -.

-Should we go to give Shirai-san a piece of our mind? -.

-You want to come this time? -.

-Yes… -.

-Don't you have to make breakfast this time? -.

-We could go to the specials of the Sunday morning's in Joseph's restaurant… -.

-I could pay the half if you let me -.

-That would make me incredibly happy -.

- Cheapskate giggle* Then, let me set an extra one to bring home for you, just in case -.

-I would love that even more -.

-Let's go -.

The scenery changes, is a bright sunny morning in front of Tokiwadai's dormitory, the dorm manager cleans the entrance welcoming the warm rays, when she sees a couple of sprinters in sports wear running energetically towards her.

-He is my personal trainer, don't worry – Misaka tell her while both of them pass her by.

-Ah! Misaka-san, should I call the paramedics? -.

-Yes, thank you very much -.

-I see… -.

Shirai Kuroko lies in her bed still covered in bandages, when she opens her eyes that should not be, she was in a hospital bed, why she couldn't be back there? Confused and stressed out. The door opens slowly with a tiny squeak; a smiling dark faced onee-sama stays there with an equally pissed troglodyte, for Shirai Kuroko this seems like a scene taken directly from a thriller flick, a panicked sweaty faced is formed in an instant.

-Excuse the intruding… -.

-Any last words? -.

…

Outside the building, in the street, a pair of delinquents stays passively watching upside.

-So Awakin, why of all times we are here in the worst place at the worst time? – That's Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

-Just waiting for the melody of conclusion in our Magnus opus – And Musujime Awaki.

-Like when the fat lady sings? Or in this case slender, it sounds more to me like your morbid pleasure -.

-Shussh!* It's almost there! – She says shamelessly.

-GYAAAA! NO! ONE-SAMA! WAIT PLEASE! WAIT! WHAT IS THIS MISFORTUNE! I BEEN FRAMED! I WILL AVENGE MY S~ GUGH!* - That was an unfortunate misguided soul clamming revenge.

-Ahh music to my ears – Musujime Awaki close her eyes and puts her hand in her ear to listen carefully the last part of the symphony.

When a shoe breaks the window flying through the sky, falling heavily on her face, Musujime collapses on the concrete.

-You Know Awakin, the Karma must be catching up with you already -.

-Shut up… -.

~*FIN*~

Thank you Ladies and gentleman, that's the end.

Hope you liked the show, and in any case thanks for reading till here, it's my pleasure being writing this out, a lot of laughs too, if this work let's you be a little happy then, to me, it's a job well done.

This is my first time publishing in English, second time writing a work this long, the first one is still in process and it will be a To aru Verse fic too, my works will be one shots, I don't like the serialization format, so I will only bring completed stories, this doesn't mean there wouldn't be continuity in the plots, so you can expects sequels sometimes.

This particular one was vaguely inspired by the strips of Kanata (mizubenisumutori) in "The Melancholy of Kunkajou-san" ( .us/post/show/1016008/absurdres-anger_vein-blush-check_translation-comic).

Original source: ( member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=22376137) This is only with biographical intentions, not publicity mean.

And authors like: Mayu (airmods), Shiki (no-reply), Nae (rno), Hiro (hirohiro31), Takumi na Muchi and many others.

Now, thanks to Kazuma Kamachi and Kiyotaka Haimura, for the creation and illustration of the "To Aru Majutsu no Index©" series, your works inspires a world of fantasies.

Thanks to my online dictionary "Dixio", it helps me many times. I got a lot of years of experience in the fan fiction world, but only writing in Spanish, so this was really a challenge, excuse my lack of grammar sometimes, I'll will do my best to correct myself, but maybe not in the jokes department, sorry if it's not to your taste.

This is a work of fan fiction any relation with the original work is mere coincidence (Maybe).

Written by: ZAFFRON (zaffron_2020 )

23-12-2012.


End file.
